Nachbeben
Nachbeben ist die dritte Folge der fünften Staffel und die achtundneunzigste Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Handlung Die Episode fängt mit Alison an, die verzweifelt im Bett liegt. Die Mädchen bieten Alison Wasser und was zu Essen an, aber Alison sagt kein Wort. Einige Tage vergingen und Alison blieb immer noch in Ihrem Zimmer. Am Tag der Beerdigung von Mrs. Dilaurentis, bietet Hanna Alison ihre Hilfe beim Ankleiden an. Jedoch lehnt Alison die Hilfe ab und bittet Hanna unten auf sie zu warten. Alison fragt Hanna, ob viele Leute auf der Beerdigung sind, Hanna antwortet, dass sie es nicht weiß. Die Lügnerinnen warten unten und belauschen in der Zeit Herrn Dilaurentis und Jason. Kenneth sagt, dass er keine Polizei in der nähe der Kirche will oder geschweige den am Friedhof. Jason erzählt ihm , dass er sich darum schon gekümmert hat. Doch Mr. Dilaurentis ist misstraurisch. Als Hanna nach unten kommt, fragen die Mädchen wie es Ali geht, Hanna antwortet, wie soll es ihr schon gehen?, sie wird ihre Mutter begraben. Emily meint das Jason der jenige ist der Jessica begraben hat, Spencer verteiligt ihn und sagt, dass sie sein Gesicht hätten sehen müssen er war so schockiert gewesen, als er Mrs. D sah. Aria spinnte sich zusammen, dass der Hund "A" gehörte und deshalb auch wusste, wo die Leiche vergraben war. Spencer versichert ihr, dass es nicht "A"s Hund war und das Hunde nunmal schnüffeln und graben. Emily sagt zu Aria, das "A" tot ist. Spencer erzählt ihnen, dass Mona die Wahrheit weiß, das Alison nicht gekidnappt wurde und das sie sich immer noch mit Mona auseinander setzen müssen. Sie spricht auch über eine andere Person die , die Wahrheit kennt und zwar Ezra. Als Alison runter kommt, blickten alle auf, sie hat ein Kleid von Jessica an. Kenneth ist wütend darüber und bittet sie etwas anderes anzuziehen. Jason stoppt das ganze und sagt, dass es Zeit wird zu gehen. Als Jason raus ging fragt Ali die Mädchen, wieso ihr Vater so wütend ist. Spencer erzählt Alison, dass ihre Mutter das gleiche Kleid auf ihre Beerdigung trug. Die Mädchen sitzen im Büro des Vizedirektor Hackett, er erklärt ihnen das er glücklich ist, dass sie sicher wieder zurück sind. Er versichert ihnen das die Schule Maßnahem treffen wird, um zu verhindern das keine Presse in der Schule ist. Dafür müssen die Mädels ihm versprechen das sie keines Wegs mehr Aufmerksamkeit provozieren. Hanna garantiert ihm das er nicht merken wird, dass sie auf der Schule sind. Nachdem Meeting ist Spencer besorgt, sie hofft das Ezra seine Klappe hält. Aria weigert sich mit Ezra darüber zu sprechen und garantiert den Mädchen, dass es zwischen den beiden vorbei ist. Die Mädchen erkennen das Alison´s Geschichte viele Fehler hat und das die Polizei schnell dahinter kommen kann. Hanna und Emily glauben immer noch, dass Jason Jessica getötet hat. Spencer will es aber nicht glauben. Wenn Jason nicht der jenige war der Alison mit dem Stein verletzt hat, wenn würde sie den Beschützen wollen? Als die Glocke läutet, geht Spencer ins Klassenzimmer. Emily ist immer noch neugierig auf das Haus in Philadelphia wo Jason hin ging. Sie fragt Hanna ob sie es zusammen noch mal anschauen gehen. Im Schulflur stoppt Mona Aria und bittet sie, eine Karte für Mr.Fitz zu unterschreiben. Da er wieder zurück in Rosewood ist. Aria will jedoch nicht die Karte unterschreiben. Mona sagt, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollten, mit welchen Augen die Menschen sie anschauen. Hanna unterbricht das ganze nimmt die Karte aus Mona´s Händen und unterschreibt, sie gibt es weiter an Aria. Mona fragt sich, was passieren wird wenn Alison wieder an der Rosewood High zurück kehrt. Sie erzählt Hanna und Aria das sie weiß, dass Alison´s Kidnapper Story nicht wahr ist. Hanna fragt sie, ob sie weiß wo Noel ist , sie antwortet er ist irgendwo. Paige erzählt Emily, dass es ihr wirklich Leid tut was mit Alison passiert ist. Paige sagt ihr auch das sie gut auf die Neue Schwimmerin acht gibt, die Emily direkt anstarrt. Mona kommt zu Paige zu und gibt ihr die Karte für Mr. Fitz damit sie es unterschreiben soll. Das neue Mädchen starrt Emily an. Als Emily auf zu geht und sie drauf anspricht, stellt sich herraus, dass sie sehr beeindurckt von Emily´s Schwimmkarriere ist. Sydney bittet Emily um Hilfe, sie möchte gern das Emily sie im Schwimmbecken beobachtet und ihre Meinung dazu gibt. Spencer schaut aus ihrem Fenster in Alison´s Zimmer. Melissa kommt reingestürmt und sagt das sie sich sicher ist das Jason Jessica umgebracht hat. Sie wollte zugleich auch wissen wieso Spencer Toby zu ihr nach London geschickt hat. Spencer sagt, dass sie ihn nicht dahin geschickt hat sondern er von sich aus gegangen ist. Spencer will wissen, wieso Melissa gelogen hat das sie Toby in London gesehen hat. Melissa sagt, dass sie Wren daraus halten will. Melissa denkt, dass Alison wieder zurück gebracht zu haben war ein Fehler von Spencer und sie sollte abstand von dieser Familie nehmen. Spencer erinnert Melissa das beide ein Teil dieser Familie sind. Als Hanna und Spencer zur Bestattung gehen, um das Besuchsbuch zu holen. Blickt Alison auf ein Gemälde, Alison reagierte ziemlich komisch drauf. Nachdem der Mitarbeiter Hanna für Alison hielt, bemerkt Alison wie einfach es war zwischen ihnen zu unterscheiden. *Ein Rückblick* zeigt zwei Monate nach dem Alison verschwunden war, aß Hanna Cupcakes als Mona zu ihr kam und sie getröstet hat. Sie sagt nur weil jemand zwei Monate verschwunden ist, heißt es nicht das diese Person wieder zurück kommen wird. Und das jemand aufjedenfall `Alison´s Platz einnehmen müsste. Hanna ist verwirrt, Mona sagt das sie ihr das Geheimnis des unvergesslichen zeigen kann. Peter fragt Spencer wie sie sich dabei fühlt das sie das Haus verkaufen. Spencer sagt ihm, er muss all die schlechten Dinge erzählen die hier passiert sind , Peter antwortet deshalb hab ich auch den Preis gesenkt. Peter sagt, dass er alles tun wird um von der Dilaurentis Familie wegzukommen. Spencer erinnert ihn das sie immer mit der Dilaurentis Familie verbunden sein werden. Sie will das er verhindern soll, dass Melissa den Verdacht auf Jason lenkt und somit die Polizei Bescheid gibt. Er denkt das er da nichts machen kann. Aria steht vor Ezra's Wohnung sie weiß nicht ob sie anklopfen soll oder nicht. Als sie gerade wieder gehen wollte, kommt Ezra aus der Wohnung und hält sie auf. Sie reden über seine Gesundheit und über Alison's Lügen und wie sie damit weiter Leben sollen. Ezra weiß in diesem Moment nicht, dass Shana tot ist. Er sagt das Aria aufjedenfall vorsichtig sein soll. Aria ist überrascht das Ezra sein Schloss ausgetauscht hat. Paige hilft Emily mit dem Training von Sydney aus. Paige hofft damit ihre Beziehung mit Emily wieder regeln zu können. Als Hanna Mona in der Schule sieht, erinnert sie sich an die Zeit zurück, in der Mona Hanna geholfen hat Fabelhaft auszusehen. Da sie dünner geworden ist, riet Mona ihr einen neuen Kleiderschrank zu kaufen. Als Mona ein Kleid von Alison aus Hanna´s Schrank raus holt was sie damals vergessen hat, sagte Mona das sie es mal anprobieren sollte Hanna jedoch war dagegen und sagte, dass es sowieso nicht passen wird. Aber Mona ließ nicht locker, da knickte Hanna ein und zog Alison´s Kleid an und es passte. In der Hütte im Wald erzählt Aria Alison, dass Ezra ihr Geheimnis für sich behält. Sie diskutieren über Mona und über Shana, dass Shana jeden einzelnen getötet hätte , wenn Aria nicht da gewesen wäre. Bevor Aria die Hütte verlässt, übergibt Aria Alison Ezra´s Buchvorlage. Hanna und Emily kehren zu dem Gebäude in dem runtergekommnen Ortsteil in Philadelphia zurück, da wo sie Jason verfolgten. Sie laufen in Arnie, der Typ der die beiden das lässte mal weg scheuchte. Sie fragen wann Jason, dass letzte mal da war. Während Jason parkt, erzählt Jason Spencer, dass seine Mutter getötet wurde weil sie so viele Geheimnise hatte. Spencer zeigt Jason die E-Mail, mit der Nachricht:"Ich kann dich nicht mehr beschützen". Spencer´erzählt ihm, dass Mrs. Dilaurentis die E-Mail genau zwei Stunden vorher schrieb, bevor sie keiner mehr gesehen hat. Sie hat jedoch die E-Mail nie abgesendet. Spencer denkt das Jessica versucht hat, dieser Person es persönlich zu sagen und diese Person könnte darauf hin Jessica ermordet haben. Jason will jedoch davon nichts hören und sagt, dass Spencer los lassen soll. Er sagt, dass Spencer nicht ihren Vater vertrauen darf. Zurück zu Hanna und Ihren Rückblick, Hanna träumt von dem Moment als sie umgestylt war und sie zusammen mit Mona, Hand in Hand durch den Schulflur entlang gingen und alle Blicke richteten sich nur nach den Beiden. In der Gegenwart fragt Hanna Emily, wie es war sich zu Outen. Sie möchte wissen wie es ist jemand anderes zu sein. Hanna sagt, dass sie nie wusste wer sie war. In Ezra´s Wohnung bedankt sich Alison, dass Ezra sie gerettet hat. Sie holt die Buchvorlage raus, die ihr Aria gab. Ezra fragt ob Aria bescheid wusste, dass Alison ihn besucht. Alison sagt nein, Alison weiß das es nicht alles ist was er geschrieben hat, da gibt es bestimmt noch mehr und das er es versteckt hält. Er sagt er hätte es schon längst verbrannt, jedoch bewahrt er es auf, falls Aria seine hilfe braucht. Zurück aus Philadelphia, Hanna und Emily gingen ins Brew. Hanna sieht Mona und spricht sie auf damals an. Sie sagt, dass Mona sie nur zu Alison machen wollte. Mona´s antwort darauf ist, dass Hanna es genau so wollte. Spencer erzäht Aria, dass Jason vermutet das Jessica versucht hat vielleicht an Spencer´s Vater zu schreiben. Aria erzählt ihr, dass sie immer noch am Kämpfen ist mit dem was im Theater passiert ist und das Spencer ihr bitte sagen soll das es niemals passiert sei. Nachdem Alison Ezra´s Wohnung verlässt, trifft sie Peter Hasting´s auf der Straße der sich scheinbar sehr sorgen um Alison macht und teilt ihr mit das es sehr Gefährlich auf der Straße sei. Er schlägt vor sie nach Hause zu fahren. Emily findet Paige auf ihre Veranda. Sie fragt Emily was die beiden eigentlich momentan sind. Emily sagt vielleicht werden wir Freunde sein. Peter kehrt zurück, er sieht das Spencer schon auf hin gewartet hat. Sie zeigt ihm die E-Mail und fragt , wenn Mrs.Dilaurentis schützen könnte? Als Melissa rein kommt ließt sie die E-Mail und zerreißt sie darauf hin. Melissa schlägt vor: "vielleicht sollten wir es ihr sagen" ? Peter ist von dieser Idee nicht begeistert und wechselt das Thema. Derzeit Besucht Aria Ezra noch mal und erzählt ihm die Wahrheit über Shana. Er steht sofort auf und fragt, wie er ihr helfen kann. In der letzten Szene sieht man Hanna in einem Friseursalon, die eine radikale Veränderung vor nimmt. Hinter mattiertem Glas sieht man Mona wie sie Hanna beobachtet, daneben ein Mädchen dessen Gesicht wir nicht sehen. Soundtrack * "Smokes & Mirros " by Agnes Obel - Als Alison erfährt das Ihre Mutter tot ist und sie Tage lang im bett bleibt. * "Colour My Heart" by Charlotte OC- Emily bestellt Hanna und ihr ein Kaffee im Brew, während dessen Hanna Mona ausfragt. * "Babes" b'y Icky Blossoms-' Als Hanna zurück blickt, wie sie mit Mona durch die Schulfluren entlang ging. * "All a Lie" by The Bixby Knolls- Hanna beschließt sich die Haare zu färben. Enthüllung * Alison besucht Ezra in seiner Wohnung und gibt ihn den Tipp, seine Ermittlungen zu verstecken. * Jessica´s Beerdigung wird zwar erwähnt, aber man sieht es nicht. * Hanna und Emily entdecken, dass Jason in Philly war, als Jessica ermordet wurde. * Hanna Färbt sich die Haare. * Hackett weist die Mädchen drauf hin, dass die Presse nicht in die Schule rein gelassen wird. * Wir sehen Hanna´s Rückblick wie sie Beliebt wird. Titel und Hintergrund Der Titel bezieht sich auf die Lügnerinnen wie sie wieder Alison´s lügen Geheim halten. Während die Vier wieder in die Schule gehen und alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet sind. Hauptbesetzung * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Ashley Benson '''als '''Hanna Marin * Torian Bellisario '''als '''Spencer Hastings * Sasha Pieterse als Alison Dilaurentis * Janel Parrish '''als '''Mona Vanderwaal Nebendarsteller * Ian Harding '''als '''Ezra Fitz * Torrey Devitto als Melissa Hastings * Chloe Bridges als Sydney Driscoll * Lindsey Shaw '''als '''Paige McCullers * John O´ Brien '''als '''Arthur Hackett * Drew Van Acker '''als '''Jason Dilaurentis * Nolan North '''als '''Peter Hastings * Jim Abele als Kenneth Dilaurentis Trivia * Die Dreharbeiten begangen am 09.April.2014 und wurde am 22.April.2014 ausgestraht. * Es schauten sich 2,28 Millionen Menschen die Episode an. Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Episode